Return to Halloweentown: Five Years Later
by Gryffindor010697
Summary: This story takes place one year after Marnie's tenure at Witch U. Her brother, Dylan has taken a turn to the 'dark side'. This is only part one and comments, good or bad  as long as they are constructive , are appreciated. Some swear words.


**Halloweentown: Five Years Later**

**Character's List**

_(Witches' aging retards at 18)_

Eliza Marnie Piper, 23, Witch

Dylan Piper, 22, Warlock

Gwenetta Cromwell-Piper, 240, Witch

Sophia Piper, 18, Witch

Slendora Agatha Cromwell, 1023, Witch

Ethan Cade Calloway, 23, Warlock

Scarlet Sinister, 25, Sorceress

Sage & Sapphire Sinister, 23, Sorceresses

Aneesa, 25, Genie

Benny, 1021, Skeletal Being

Natalie, 22, Troll

Chester, 21, Ogre

Pete, 23, Werewolf

Cassie, 24, Witch

Jeanne, 23, Giant

Hal, 21, Fairy

Han, 21, Fairy

Callan, 22, Were-Panther

Ness, 22, Were-Dog

Jim, 23, Were-Panther

Marnie walked into the living room of the apartment She had had since she got out of Witch U. She turned on the T.V. to Halloweentown News. Dylan was on again sprouting the crap about a better Halloweentown. She noticed the Gift on his neck. She shouldn't have ever entrusted it to him. In their sophomore year at W.U. Dylan had started abusing his magic more and more and then he started using the Gift. He began controlling professors and the new chancellor, Prof. Periwinkle. Luckily, the Gift didn't work on Cromwells. "_Illumina Obscuratio Dylan!"_ Marnie cast on her TV. She saw Dylan in his office reading a spell book. He looked up as if he knew he was being watched. He looked directly at Marnie. "Hey big sis," He said with a devilish smirk, "can't have you seeing what I'm doing can I?" Dylan waved his hand, "_Pallium_," he said. Her TV exploded. "Damn, that cost money!" She yelled as though Dylan could hear her. "Oh yeah, I can fix that. _Renovo_!" Marnie cast. The TV's glass flew into its place, and then fell back apart. Marnie looked confused. She cleared her throat and tried again, "_Renovo_!" she cast with a different result. Nothing happened. "Oh GOD!"

Marnie searched her purse for her witch's glass. Her mom stayed across Halloweentown in Cromwell Manor. It rang once. "Marnie, are you okay? My magic's gone. Do you think Dyl-" Gwen was cut off by Marnie. "Mom, I'm fine, mine is too, and yes I think Dylan has everything to do with this." Marnie said. Marnie then told her what happened with Dylan, "… and mom, the weirdest thing was, when he cloaked himself, my TV blew up. That's how powerful he is." Marnie explained. Gwen began to cry. "I'll be over in a couple of seconds, Mom. Go ahead and call Grandma, Sophie, and Aneesa. I'll fly." Marnie said. "Wait Marnie! You can't fly remember. The broomstick requires some of your own magic too." "Oh yeah, damn it Dylan!" Marnie exclaimed, temporarily forgetting she was on the glass with her mom. "Eliza Marnie!" Gwen exclaimed. "Sorry, mom." I guess I'll take Benny over there.

Thirty minutes later, Marnie arrived at the Manor. Her grandma Aggie had moved to a more tropical part of Halloweentown (Which would better be called Halloweenworld, Halloweentown being the capital city) called Halloweentown Beach. Sophie was just getting into her junior year at Witch U. Marnie remembered that she had 2 open periods right after lunch. It was 1:43. Anyway, Marnie walked up to the front gate after tipping Benny. The enchanted lock was wide open. So every object maintained by Cromwell magic was discontinued too. 'Grandma must be lost without her carpet bag' Marnie thought. Marnie walked up the winding path of the Manor of which she would usually skip by teleporting to the front door. She knocked on the oak front doors and Gwen immediately answered. "Oh, Marnie!" Gwen exclaimed. She punctuated it with a ferocious hug. Marnie hugged her mom back and noticed her Grandma Aggie sitting on the sofa of the huge living room. She looked injured. "Mom, is Grandma okay?" Marnie asked as she ran over to her Grandma. "No, honey. She was already teleporting here when she found that her magic was weakening. She made it halfway and when her magic was stripped, she happened to be over the pumpkin in the square. She fell from about ten feet in the air." "Oh, no!" Marnie exclaimed as she looked over her bruised grandma. "I gotta get Ethan here." Marnie said as she got out her Witch's glass. She phoned Ethan. After Marnie's first year at W. U., Aggie had become the Mayor of Halloweentown, being its queen so many centuries before. She saw it fit to give Ethan back his powers. Now when Dylan began to claim power after their senior year, he influenced very important people to overthrow Aggie. Well that's a different story for a different time. Anyway, Ethan answered. "What's up, Marnie?" Ethan asked. "Dylan took all the Cromwell magic." Marnie figured she should cut straight to it. "Wow, that's a new extreme." Marnie was a little irritated about his nonchalant-ness. "Yeah, kinda is. Remember when you didn't have powers? Well that's how we feel. Besides, Aggie's hurt, we need your help." Ethan got serious then. I'll be right there in like two seconds. Bye." As soon as he hung up, he was standing in front of Marnie. They were in an on-again-off-again relationship and they were on now, but she didn't even think about kissing him hello. "Wow, I guess I could use _Vigoratus Humanus _but I need at least two more witches for it to work." Ethan said, defeated. Marnie decided against calling any of the citizens of Halloweentown to help because she didn't want to upset any of them. Then she was hit with an idea. "We don't have two more witches, but we do have three disempowered witches, one empowered warlock, and one powerful Genie.

Anessa arrived with Sophie in tow soon after. Gwen caught them up to speed as Ethan and Marnie set up. "So how are disempowered witches supposed to help?" Marnie asked, confused by her own plan. "Well, you were all born witches so you're innately magical. Like even when I was disempowered I was still magical. I had the 'spark' and hopefully, yours, Sophie's, and your mom's combined 'spark' plus mine and Anessa's powers can help." Marnie hoped he was right. They all locked hands. "_Vigoratus Humanus_" They all said together. Ethan and Aneesa were on either end of the arc. The 'spark' flowed through them all and finally into the hands of Aneesa and Ethan. They each held one of Aggie's hands. She awoke instantly. The purple bruises were now more of a light gray and the cut on her cheek was just a thin line. Aggie stood up, sore. "We have to stop him! And I know how." Aggie said.

Aggie's plan was gonna work. Marnie was determined. She called up every exchanged student from Marnies's sophomore year in high school. After all ten arrived two days later, Marnie made the announcement of what they wanted to happen. She wanted them all to give their powers to her. She was asking a lot and a lot of them declined at first. Marnie explained that Dylan was evil (which was really hard to explain to them, especially Natalie) and that he was really trying to take over Halloweentown. She hated saying it but it was true or at least he was at the moment. Marnie's theory was that Dylan himself was being controlled. She figured this when Halloweentown News gave a close up of Dylan and she noticed his dilated pupils, which is a tell-tale sign of mind control. 'He may have been sleepy' Aneesa said. She was very scared to trust people. Marnie still hoped though. After explaining her position, Marnie asked again. This time, only two declined. She was irritated but politely thanked them for coming. She thanked everyone who stayed and told them they could make themselves at home. The Cromwells, Ethan, and Aneesa began to come up with a ritual to convert all of the troll, ogre, goblin, were-person, and fairy energies into Magick (Witch's/Warlock's magic).

They figured they would have to convert the magical creatures' magic to Magick and then transport all of that power into Marnie. Marnie didn't agree with their choice in who to give the power to but they didn't let her back out. Marnie was going to go to City Hall, and confront her brother. By 11:45, they were all ready. The incantation would have to be done on midnight for it to have a full effect. By 11:59 came they were set up.

_May vestri munia exsisto verto ut mine_

_May nostrum munia crux crucis versus _

_Vestri novus Veneficus fio mei_

_Vos exsisto beatus iam quod in posterus vicis_

They said the incantation nine times (for each being and Aneesa) in quick succession in perfect union. After the ninth time, they all yelled 'MARNIE' and the energy which was collecting in the air above, turned into pink Magick (Marnie's color) and it was projected into her. Marnie was lifted off the ground with a loud yelp. She was electrified. Her hair was crackling with pink Magick. "Wow." Was all Marnie could say. Then Ethan came over and held Marnie's hand. He kissed her on her mouth and she felt the Magick transfer from him to her. "Ahh powerless again. I've gotten used to it. Good luck babe." He kissed her again, this time just for fun.

Just as they planned Dylan was signing the last of his paperwork at 12:00. He was ready to go to the Mayor's mansion (which he now inhabited) in a couple of minutes. Then his window crashed in. In flew his big sister Marnie. "Sup, Dyl. You were always a workaholic, even when you weren't evil." Marnie said. She noticed his dilated pupils again. That made this whole thing a lot worse. "I'm not evil sis, I'm a visionary. And oh yeah, DON'T CALL ME DYL!" he said. She heard the Gift ooze into his voice even though they both knew it didn't work on her. Dylan sent blue energy at her. She blocked it with her own energy. She enchanted the letter opener on his desk and sent it at his arm. It worked. "Ahh!" he yelled as he sent a wave of Magick at Marnie. "_Absorbeo_!" She casted. The blue Magick instantly transferred to pink and absorbed into Marnie's body. She got another jolt. They were still both tired. "So brother, while we recharge, tell me, how'd you do it?" Marnie asked genuinely curious. "Well, sis, it was simple, remember when Edgar Dalloway took away the Cromwell Magick?" Yeah, but she wasn't gonna dignify that with a spoken answer so she nodded. "Well," he continued, "I simply did that, but I absorbed it into my own being. Old Edgar wasn't smart enough to do that." "Oh and you are, baby brother?" Marnie asked sarcastically. She was already feeling better, but she wasn't going to make the first move. Little did Dylan know, he just gave Marnie a great idea. "So sis, how did you pull this off?" he gestured to the Magick still crackling in her hair. "Well you remember the exchanged students from about seven years ago?" She barely paused for his response, "Well we converted their magic to Witch's Magick-" Dylan cut her off with an energy blast. Before it could do any damage, Marnie absorbed it again. She waited until he struck again. "Bitch!" He yelled at her. He sent another blast. This time she was ready. "_Absorbeo Funditus_!"It worked. All of the Magick in Dylan's body was absorbed into Marnie. She quickly contained the now powerless Dylan with Magick chains. "Aw damn it, damn it all to hell." Said a voice from nowhere. Just then, Scarlet Sinister teleported into the office. "So much for a puppet in the office. I guess I'll take over." She said. She transformed into Dylan. "Oh GOD! So you've been controlling my brother this whole fucking time?" Marnie asked, extremely pissed." "Yeah, didn't you notice the pupils? I thought those nerdy ass glasses (which she then took from his face) would semi hide them, oh well. We tried girls." Just then Sapphire and Sage teleported into the office. They then transformed into Dylan's secretaries whom they had captured. "Oh well, sissy." Sapphire said. "It's okay." Scarlet said. Marnie was questioning if she could take them all. She didn't even know their power level. She saw her chance. She teleported to Dylan, took hold of his hand, shot the Sinister Sister's a bird, and left. As soon as she entered the Cromwell grounds, she cast '_Pallium Funditus_ Cromwell Grounds!' to shield the manor and (Marnie just thought about it) Witch U. Witch U. being the former home of Cromwell Witches until the Mayorship came about. Marnie quickly used the reverse incantation:

_May vestri munia convoco me ut you_

_May nostrum munia crux crucis versus_

_Vos exsisto beatus faveo iam in_

_Posterus vicis_

She said this nine times and after the ninth time she said 'YOUR OWNER!' Everyone in the room's powers were converted and transferred. Marnie told everyone it was okay and told them to go to bed. They did so; well all accept the Cromwells, Aneesa, and Ethan. Marnie caught everyone up as Dylan slept. "Their back!" Ethan exclaimed. "How did they get their powers?" Aggie asked. "They probably controlled Dylan into restoring them." Marnie said. "Yeah, but they had to use Magick to control him in the first place." Gwen observed. Marnie thought back to the sisters' appearance. She focused in on the small red serpentine lockets the sisters were wearing. "Oh GOD! They have Gifts, too!"Marnie realized.


End file.
